Shenanigans Episode 054
Recap Bessy in Trouble The party are in the tavern when Joe the Farmer comes in and says Bessy the Cow is in trouble. Joe says they are Bessy new owner, and Bessy is no longer on methamphetamines. However something has gone wrong. The problem is that Milk isn't coming out of her teats but it keeps building up inside the udder. Jill separates from the party and turns into La Sombra. La Sombra then follows the party. Joe leads the party to the farm with La Sombra sneaking behind. Bessy's Barn is now painted Red instead of Green. Inside Bessy has a luxury over-sized coral. Her udder is very swollen. The party try milking Bessy as normal, but it doesn't work. The party suspect that Bessy is in withdrawal from methamphetamines. Farmer Joe says he threw away all the methamphetamines except some he sold to Mr Sagget, who lives on the west end of town. La Sombra appears and says the approach has to be love. The Farmer isn't happy with this suggestion, but says La Sombra can try, but the farmer is watching him closely. La Sombra works in seducing Bessy, but it doesn't solve the problem. La Sombra, failed, sneaks away, and swaps back to Jill. Zen wonders if the alfalfa that Bessy is being fed. Jill returns to the party and says her Elven Cat naked Aristotle can talk with Bessy and find out what is wrong, but Jill doesn't know where Aristotle is. Looking for Help Most of the party go searching for Mr Sagget for the drugs while Jill & Naina goes looking for Aristotle. In Shenanigans Desmond says some odd felines seen to the north of Bergshire. The rest of the party go to Mr Sagget to buy the methamphetamines, but they can't afford the 50 gold, so they take it by force. Mr Sagget says the drugs is behind a painting. Durgan takes the painting off and triggers a trap that misses him because he was too short for it. Zen throws some magic missiles at Mr Sagget. Mr Sagget swings his fire poker at Reynard, then Reynard stabs Mr Sagget. The Wrok misses his attack. Durgan trips Mr Sagget to the ground with his chain. Mr Sagget begs for mercy, but Reynard knocks him out. Durgan stabilises Mr Sagget. Zen & Reynard search the house for valuables and find 1000 gold, which they split 4 ways. To test to see if the methamphetamines is real, Durgan feeds it to Mr Sagget, which his body reacts naturally. Durgan stages the scene to make it look like he did it to himself. Zen hides 100 gold on the unconscious Mr Sagget, then he reports the injured man to the temple in town so Mr Sagget is saved by them. Jill & Nainia walk though the woods north of Bergshire, with Nainia following a set of feline tracks. A lion/elven cat hybrid then steps in front of the party and behind the party. Jill calls out to Aristotle and hears the telepathic message. A small elven cat then comes before the party. Aristotle asks for gold to help the party out. Nainia offers 10 gold, but Aristotle says it isn't enough, so adds a platinum coin. Jill pays an extra 77 gold. Aristotle agrees to help. The Demon The whole party returns to the barn. Reynard charges Farmer Joe 50 gold for the methamphetamines, and tells him the wean her off. Jill says before feeding Bessy they should have Aristotle speak with Bessy. Aristotle uses her telepathy, then reports that Bessy was visited by a stranger and ever since then Bessy has been unable to give milk. The stranger had horns, wings, and was short. An Imp. Aristotle then leaves. Jill concludes that Bessy was cursed by the Imp. Jill casts detect magic, and there is a alteration magical aura around Bessy's udders. Jill tells Farmer Joe that Bessy needs a Silver Bell around her collar to ward off evil with cured leather. Zen casts Knock on Bessy's Udders, and milk just start shooting out. As bucket after bucket is put under Bessy, Zen says this is a temporary solution, and they just need to find someone to cast dispel magic on her. by Matthew Burger ]] A Task Master Demon appeared before the party outside the barn. Large scaly humanoids covered in small spikes. From its back sprout these large spiked bony bat wings, but with no membrane between them. It carries a curved sword of obsidian and a whip. They've got a pair of long curved bony plates that extend from the ridges of their eyes up and out. From their small palms extend three elongated and slightly webbed claws slightly sticking out. Their legs are kind of canine, with that weird back and forward thinker like a dog's back legs, but its feet are broad and short and covered in talons. Task Master Demon roars at the party, stunning Zen, Reynard, & Jill, and injuring them 4, while Durgan only takes half the effects. The stunned Jill hides in a cow stall, shouting out for Aristotle to come save them. The stunned Zen retreats out the back of the barn. The stunned Reynard hides in a stall. Nania fires her bow at the Task Master. Durgan and The Wock stand on each side of the inside of the Barn Doors, readying their attacks. The Task Master Demon marches in and bets hit by The Wock, the Durgan fails to trip him. The Demon attacks the Wock with Claw and Sword, but doesn't get though the armor. Nania hits the demon again with a bow. Jill transforms into La Sombra while in the Stall. The Wock finishes off the the Demon. La Sombra then jumps out one of the normal cows and claims his work is done here. The Wrok takes the Obsidian Weapon, Durgan takes the Demon Whip. The Wrok gets a Saw to cut off the Demon's Horns. Jill takes the Demon's Tongue. Farmer Joe pays the party 400 gold for solving the case, but asks them to find out who summoned the Demon and why for another 400 gold. Farmer Joe mentions an Altar had been found in the forest recently. The party rest overnight in the Barn so Zen can get his healing spells back. Overnight a mild mannered looking woman, Jennifer, comes into the barn. She claims she is a neighbour. The Wrok escorts her home. Jennifer invites Wrok over inside her house, but he refuses. She then goes alone back towards her house. The Wrok, Reynard, Durgan and Jill follow Jennifer in the dark. She returns to her home, but then leaves out the back door of the farm with a child. Durgan goes inside her house to investigate, and everyone else follows Jenifier. Inside Durgan finds Jennifer's husband, Jacob, asleep and accidentally wakes him up. Durgan knocks the husband out, then feeds him drugs. Durgan then returns to the barn with Zen and rests. The Wrok, Reynard, and Jill follow Jennifer to an altar in the woods. The child lies down as instructed on the altar and Jennifer begins to chant to powers from another world. The party rush in to interrupt and attack her. She pulls out a crooked dagger and attacks Reynard. The Wrok ends the fight and deescalates the situation, as Reynard wants to keep attacking her, and knocks out The Wrok. Reynard then knocks out the Jennifer. Jennifer is tied up and eventually wakes up. She reveals that she was jealous of Mr Sagget's wealth and owning Bessy, so made a pact with a Demon by sacrificing her first born child, Jesse, on the altar made of a stump in the woods. Jacob is unaware that Jennifer did this. Farmer Joe pays the party 400 more gold for solving the case. Jill steals Bessy's new bell for the finely cured leather for the armor spell. Jill sells the Demon Tongue to the Wizard School. Zen buys the Gaze Reflection spell from the Wizard school for 100g. Zen cast Identify on Jill's two items: A Ring or an Amulet. The ring ends up being "Crius's Ring" that performs simply as a ring of feather falling until it is immersed in the blood of a priest (of at least 5th level) at which time its true powers become known (Page 955 Encyclopedia Magica). The Amulet is Phelthong's Amulet, which Zen identified 3 properties: 1) Comprehend languages whenever held or worn; 2) Dimension door twice per day, by silent command of the bearer. Use of this power extinguishes any fires within 30 feet in the round of its activation by will. 3) Obscurement once per day, activated by the bearer's will. (Page 38 Encyclopedia Magica). Experience 875 exp each Significant NPCs Farmer Joe - New Owner of Bessy Mr Sagget - Fully Legal Drug Dealer Jennifer - Neighbour of Mr Sagget, made a pact with a Demon Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes